Helga's Fantasy Becomes Reality
by ck3712
Summary: Helga just woke up...in the middle of her wedding? How did she get from fifth grade to getting married in the blink of an eye? How did this happen? Read to find out. Reference to SuprSingr's 'Hypnotizing Helga'.
1. The Wedding Of Her Dreams

**Hello fellow Hey Arnold fanfic readers! As I hope you know, this is the start of my second Hey Arnold fanfic! Isn't that exciting? Eeeeee!**

**Now, if you don't understand why this story is starting in the place it's starting, there is a very good explination for that. You see, my fanfic friend, SuprSingr wrote a fanfic on if Helga ever got hypnotized. As I read it, I got this idea. What if she wasn't unhypnotized for a long time? In one of her Author's Notes, SuprSingr said that she just couldn't have Helga suddenly wake up at age 48 and go balistically bonkers! I thought then, maybe not 48, but what if it were at her wedding? Cause, you know, 48 is too old for this story to be right. Now, I don't know how old she is in this story yet, but I figure she somewhere in her twenties. It'll say in the next few chappies.**

**Anyway, enjoy my fellow readers! RAAAAHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Are we clear on that now? Good.**

"And Helga, do you take Arnold Shortman to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

When I heard those words, my eyes cracked wide. Then I saw in front of me, holding my hands warmly in his was Arnold, the love of my life. I noticed he was wearing a tux and looked down to see that I was wearing a long, white gown, trailing behind me briefly in the isle. Aside to us was some guy in robes, holding an open book in his hands, watching me intently. I looked into Arnold's eyes with my lovesick gaze as I said the two words I had always dreamt of saying to him.

"I do."

This was another one of my Arnold-wedding fantasies. I decided to indulge myself and enjoy it this time. For some reason, though, this felt so real. But it couldn't be, could it? After all, I'm only ten.

"If anyone objects to this, speak now or forever hold your peace." The man in robes announced. No one responded.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused a moment, then turned his head slightly to Arnold. "You may kiss the bride."

Arnold looked into my eyes with that all too familiar gaze as he leaned in towards me. I found myself leaning towards him as well. He wrapped his arms around me gently as I wrapped my arms around him. Our faces closed in and our eyelids began to close as our lips were ready to meet.

His lips were just as soft as I'd remembered. So soft and gentle against mine. So, real. This is the most realistic fantasy I've ever had. Amazing.

Only this time, unlike the other real times, he kissed back. Then again, this was a wedding. A kiss is always at the end of a wedding. It's a well known fact.

Like I said though, this is my fantasy, so I'm just gonna roll with it.

We released from the kiss, and everyone rose up from their pews, clapping and whistling and cheering with a roar. The ending music started to play as we made our way down the isle and out the large chapel doors.

When the doors opened, the light practically blinded us from the shining sun. We trip-paced to the cab, which surprisingly had empty cans tied to the back and a banner sign on the trunk that read 'Just Married'. Arnold opened the door and waved for me to get in first. Just before I stepped in, I realized that I must follow tradition. So I faced the cab, shut my eyes tight, held the bouquet in both hands, and then tossed it behind me.

Before getting a chance to look at who caught it, I was told to get in the cab. Arnold got in after me, closed the door, and the car drove off as the crowd threw uncooked rice in celebration. I look out the back window and see the person to catch my wedding bouquet; a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a blue dress with a deep ocean blue sripe along the skirt of it and a matching blue bow in one of her pigtails. She looked about nine, she was in the front of the crowd, and she was sneaking half lidded glances at a boy with the same blonde hair next to her. He looks about her age, had a messed up hairstyle, and when he looked at her, she gave him a scowl.

This remindes me of my life. Specifically the time when Coach Wittenburg and Sheril got remarried and Arnold was the best man and I was the bride's maid. When Sheril threw the bouquet, I caught it and looked at Arnold. This girl caught it and looked at the boy next to her. I wonder how they met. I bet she likes him. How sweet.

Suddenly Arnold started to talk to me. "What are you thinking about, Helga dear?"

I hesitated as I came to his words. Then I said, "Just an event of our past." with a sigh.

Arnold turned to look out the window with me. "That little girl reminds me of you. When we were ten."

I sighed again. "Yeah, those were the days."

"Hey, remember when you used to pick on me all the time? You acted all bad and tough."

"Oh, man. How can I forget?" I was ten just last night. This is just a dream. A really detailed dream.

Arnold then gave a mock scowl and put his hands on his hips. "Hey! Watch where you're going, footballhead!"

At first, I felt a little hurt by his actions. Then I realized how rediculous I must sound and look when I do that in reality. I smiled.

"Out of my way! Helga G. Pataki coming through!" He went on.

"Ah, ha, ha!" I couldn't help but laugh. He was doing impressions of me. Unbelievably accurate impressions, I might add. He was pretty good at being me. Well, the me everyone knew me to be, anyway.

Then he balled his hands into fists and held them up one by one. "Quit laughing, geekbait! Or you'll have to answer to ol' Betsy and the, and the five avengers!"

I frowned and turned away. My eyes filled with tears looking to the car door. Although that still looked pretty rediculous, it hurt to be reminded of that day, no matter how rediculous. That was the day I first met Arnold, and the day I first hid my true self from everyone, and most importantly, from him. I didn't want to look at him. It just hurt too much.

Arnold's voice got soft. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" He said, obviously concerned for me. As much as I loved him, I couldn't bear the pain that memory has caused me for this long. It was hard enough knowing what I did was wrong. I didn't need someone, and Arnold of all people to remind me of my greatest regret.

"Please don't mention that moment again." I replied softly.

"Helga, I don't understand." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I rejected his hand of concern as I turned to him, tears still in my eyes, threatening to fall down my face. "I said DON'T!" I shouted with hurt in my voice.

I saw his eyes widen as I turned to him. "I, okay. I won't. I promise." He said.

"Thank you. I love you." I said as I lay against him, a little tired from what I figured was a long wedding even though I don't remember anything before I said 'I do'.

He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "I love you too."

Then I lay there, listening to the music, my eyes close, and I know I have to leave my beautiful fantasy as I fall soundly asleep.

**Yay! Please be patient for the next chappie! And as for the mean time,**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A Dream Come True

**Hello peoples! Welcome to chappie two of this story!**

**Um, I have no idea what to say right now. Uh...**

**Fuzzball Hero!**

**Okay, now to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! nor will I ever own it. Ha ha! Things are gross when you're tiny! I watch the stupidest shows sometimes!**

**Enjoy!**

I came out of my dream, though not quite with my eyes open. I didn't want to wake to my miserable life after the wonderful dream I had. Another of what was meant to be; Arnold and myself on our wedding day. How I wish I could go back. But no, I have to now continue my ten year old life, stalking Arnold, admiring from afar, treating him like dirt to make an excuse to get close to him. Well, it's better than staying here in my room, not being able to see my loveable football head at all.

That was my motivation to finally open my tired eyes. I opened them slowly at first, then they shot right open. Something was different. I could feel it. But what was it? I sat up in bed, and looked around. Well, my room seemed to be the same, so that's not it. I was stumped. Until I stood up. Everything seemed shorter when I stood. That can't be right. Have I gotten taller overnight? I'd understand it if that were the case. But I don't know yet.

I walked around and noticed an open door. I peeked inside. It was a bathroom. I didn't know I had a bathroom in my room. I walked inside, knowing there'd be a mirror in front of a counter with my toothbrush and toothpaste laying against the side. I was right. I tiredly picked up my toothbrush and tube, sqweezed some on my toothbrush, and started brushing my teeth, staring at myself in the mirror with my droopy eyes, looking through my eyelids so I couldn't really see myself at all.

I went to spit, and when I brought the towel away from my face from wiping off the acsess, I noticed something. Not only did I get taller, but I got older too. Somehow I'm an adult. Wait a minute, I thought I was ten, not, uh, however old I am now. This is too wierd.

Then when I went to put my toothbrush down, I saw another one. That was odd. Did someone live with me? Ugh. This was hurting my head now. _Gurgle. _Wow, I'm hungry. Suddenly I smelled bacon, and eggs, and biscuits. It smelled delicious. I walked out the bedroom and down the stairs, following the delicious scent.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I noticed a man standing in front of the stove. I must have walked in quietly, for the man didn't say anything. Do I have a boyfriend? And does he live with me?

I heard the sizzling of eggs and bacon as the aroma filled me within, leaving me wanting more. I realized he must be making me breakfast. I sat down at a place already set at the dining table. No sense in passing up a breakfast made for free. Mmmm. It smelled so good!

Then I took a closer look at this man. Well, what I could see of him, anyway, since his back was facing me. He was a reasonable height, blonde hair, already dressed, wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. That's all I could tell. His hair reminded me of someone, or, maybe his head. Something about him seems so familiar. But what?

Then the man reached his left hand out to grab the plate on the counter. That's when I noticed something. There was a wedding band on his ring finger. Were we married? Who is this guy anyway? And when in the world did we get married?

Then he served the eggs on the plate and said, "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

That voice. I, I know that voice. That could only mean, no, it can't be. There's no way. Wait a minute. My dream. Could it be?

Then he turned around, revealing his face. I can't believe it! It's real! It's really, really real! My dream come true! Wait. That means that, oh, this is so boss! It wasn't a dream! Finally, Arnold, my love, and me, married!

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he set the plate in front of me.

"Just fine, my love." I said in my soft, lovesick tone. I cut my eggs slowly and forked a piece in my mouth. I chewed it slowly as I continued to look at him with my lovesick gaze.

I couldn't believe it! I was actually married to my one true love! We were meant to be!

But wait, how did this happen? How did I go from ten to...I guess early twenties, judging by the way I looked in the mirror earlier. It doesn't make any sense. I can't just skip my life to the best parts like that. It's illogical. Oh, great, now I sound like Phoebe. Not that there's anything wrong with her.

Wait, what happened to Phoebe? And Gerald? And everyone else? Do they still live around here? Do they still hate me? Wait, where is here, anyway?

Wait, I-I think I remember something. I'm in school, walking into the classroom. I was irritated.

"My sister wouldn't let me leave the house until she told me all about her adventures in Alaska this morning." I had said.

"Well, okay, Helga. I'll let you off the hook this time, since it's the first day of school, but please don't let it happen again." Mr. Simmons responded.

"Please, like I can control my sister's big mouth after it starts going on and on about how she's teaching a bunch of dumb kids in Alaska. Figures a bunch of Alaskan dorks need a teacher, their brains probably have frost bite."

Suddenly the class snickered at what I had said.

"Well, please take a seat."

"Whatever." I remember now. I was really ticked off at my sister that day. Her Alaskan stories were always annoying.

I continued to my desk, but some guy in a cloak stopped me.

"Who in the name of criminy are you?"

"I am Mr. Hypno! I have come to demonstrate hypnotism and I would like you to be my voulenteer."

"If I let you do your mumbo-jumbo hypno crap on me will you leave me alone?"

"If you wish."

"Okay, fine. What do I have to do?"

He smiled at me and gestured to a chair in the front of the room. I scoffed as I walked to the chair and once again while sitting down. This guy was a total nut job, I could tell. That, and he needed some deodorent. I mean, criminy! How long has it been since this guy took a shower? Two months? I could tell my memory was getting more vivid as I ventured further into that morning.

Then he spoke. "Okay! I require complete and udder silence! So no one's to say a word til I say it's OK."

He gave the class a smirk, I think; I couldn't quite tell because he wasn't facing me.

Then he waved a watch in front of my face and whispered in my ear. "When I snap my fingers, you will fall fast asleep."

I listened as I concentrated on the swinging watch. Back and forth, back and forth, it moved. Suddenly, I felt calm. I couldn't explain it. Maybe this guy wasn't such a wack job after all. He still needs a shower though.

The last thing I remember is hearing the snapping of fingers before I closed my eyes.

That's where the memory ceased.

Okay, so I was hypnotized and the guy didn't remember to wake me up. So, how did I wake up in the middle of my wedding? It made no sense.

Wait. Wasn't I in the middle of something? Oh, yeah. Looking into my beloved's eyes.

By this time, he stopped looking into my eyes and was serving his own plate.

Okay, I had a lot of questions. I spoke the first one that came to mind.

"Arnold, how old am I?" I asked with a smile.

Arnold looked up at me. "Twenty Five. Why do you ask?"

Twenty five. That means I missed out on fifteen years of my life. What a let down. How am I going to explain this to Arnold? He'd freak! There's no way he'd believe me! Well, I should at least try, right?

I looked down at my breakfast. "No reason. Just kinda slipped my mind, is all."

Dang it! I chickened out! Darn his irrisistibly sweet face!

Then Arnold sat down at the table with his eggs. "So, when will you be home from work today?"

Woah. I forgot. I must have a job. A job doing what, though? That's when I knew the next question to ask. "What is my job?"

"Don't you remember? You had some buisiness cards made." He handed me a card.

When I saw what it had read, I was completely baffled.

_El Jaki_

_Agent for hire_

_See reverse side for contact information_

There is no way that I'm an actual agent! Oh, this is boss times ten! I flipped the card over and read the back.

**Helga Pataki**

**Interior designer**

Interior designer? Really? That was my cover occupation? I mean, I would totally understand if this cover job was for Rhonda, but me? Oh, well. At least it's not my real job.

Wait a minute. I'm only an agent for hire? I always had dreams where I would be the president of the United States and I would be a federal secret agent as well. Not some ding-dong amateur agent for hire!

Below was my address.

Okay, so I still lived in the same house. But what about my parents? What happened to them? Where do they live? I knew my next question then.

But before I spoke, I heard something buzz on the counter. I looked over. It looked like a cell phone. It was a text/touch screen phone, pink, which told me that it was most likely my phone. I unhooked it from its charger and put it in the pocket of my...are those P.J.'s I'm wearing? Wierd. I didn't even notice when I woke up this morning.

It buzzed again. I took it out of my pocket and clicked the soft key to light up the screen. The screen lit with a white box. It was a text message. From assistant Hydredhal. Now why did that name sound familiar?

I clicked on the 'view' soft key and it opened up to the messege.

**good morning Helga!**

**meet me at the office right away. i just recieved ur new assignment. u'll b done with this one by about 5pm.**

**btw, congrats on ur wedding! a dream come true, right? i'm sure u'll b very happy together.**

**ur bff,**

**Phoebe**

Phoebe! She's my assistant? Yes! She's right; this is a dream come true. At that point, I could hardly wait to start the day.

**Yay!**

**Just to let you know, regarding Helga's Big secret, I've made my decision. I will be posting a sequal! What to name it, I'm not sure yet. If you got any ideas, please let me know! I'd appreciate it, thank you!**

**So what did you think? Flame or flower me, I don't care! Just make sure you...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. A New Assignment And Car Trouble

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've been busy with a holiday dress. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Yay!**

**Now, my random word of the chapter is...**

**...pumpernickle!**

**Hee, hee! I'm so random! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I knew I was forgetting something. I don't own Hey Arnold!, nor do I own any other show ever aired on television.**

**Other guy: Thank you, captain DUH!**

**Like I said before, enjoy!**

I got to the garage and saw a boring old packard. I opened the door, sat down in the seat, and closed the door. I pulled out my keys and stuck them in the key jack. When I tryed to turn the key, the engine wouldn't start. I turned it several times before the engine started. I pressed the garage door button on the remote planted in the car and the garage door began to lift open. I clicked my seatbelt on and reached to pull the shifter. That's right. This is a stick shift model. I guess it did pay off to listen to my dad's car lectures. Oh, wait. I slept through it all. Well, thank you subconscious. You served me well.

I pulled the stick shift into reverse as I turned the wheel and pulled out of the garage. Suddenly I heard a crash. I looked back. Crud. I ran into the nieghbor's trash can. Oh well. The unhypnotized me doesn't know much about driving. I faced front again and breathed. Okay, Helga. You can do this. I pulled the stick shift into drive and turned the wheel the other way. Crash. This time it was my own trash can. Okay, Helga. Concentrate. I adjusted the position of the car until I was sure I wasn't going to run into any more trash cans. Then I shifted into drive once again and started to pull through the alley. On the way out of the alley, I knocked down another trash can.

I could tell this was going to be a long drive.

Somehow I managed to get myself to the office in one piece. When I arrived at the floor in the elevator, Phoebe greeted me happily.

"Hi Helga! I hope you found your way alright." She said to me as she led me down the hall. I wonder what kind of assignment I'm gonna get.

"Yeah, just fine, Phoebs." I replied.

I kept walking and noticed that she stopped. I turned to her and said, "What? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes were wide for a second, then she shook her head out of it. "Nothing. It's just, you haven't called me that for awhile."

What? How long has it been since I stopped?

"When did I stop?" I said.

She looked down. "Fifth grade."

I bet it was that day I was hypnotized. That stupid Mr. Hypno! Why'd he have to come to our school to demonstrate? His stupid hypnotizing wrecked my whole life!

She started walking again. "Anyway, it's not important right now." She said as we walked into what was apperently the office.

It seemed like a boring office. Nothing exciting. Then Phoebe took out a remote, aimed it at the wall behind the desk, and pressed a specific button on it. Suddenly the wall shifted to the side, revealing an elevator. She gestured for me to step inside and followed closely behind. The elevator doors closed and the elevator began its decent.

Phoebe looked at her clipboard. "You have three requests for your services today. You may only choose one today."

She handed me a sheet with names, addresses, and phone numbers. Below each was a couple of sentences. "Here is a list of the requests with contact information and a brief description of their situation."

The elevator doors opened, revealing a large room with high ceilings filled with computers, people, and many other things. Gagets clutering the walls, a space for combat practice, a simulation area for stealth and maneuvering practice, an umpteenth number of cubicles, and hundreds of people in lab coats. There, at the other end of the room was a section, walled off for me, I bet.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the cut off section of the room. "Look over each description and choose which one sounds most doable for you. I'll meet you in the equipment room when you get back."

She pressed a button next to the door of the section and it opened. I stepped inside and turned to her. "Choose wisely." The the door closed, cutting me off from her and I turned around and began to explore this unfamiliar place.

It was so dark that I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I patted the walls in search for a light switch. As I seached, the floor shifted beneath one of my feet. Suddenly the room filled with shimmering light and I could see everything, sort of. A single spot light shined in front of me, somehow lighting the whole room. I stepped under it, and suddenly a tube of glass shut around me. A thick red curtain came down around the tube. A suction sucked all of my clothes and some claws pulled a black suit on me and zipped it up. When the curtain and tube lifted, a pair of black boots were waiting on the floor in front of the spot light. I slipped them on my feet, knowing they'd fit me perfectly and pulled on the zipper tab, guiding it up the teeth until it reached the top of the boot, then repeated for the other boot.

I stepped out of the spotlight and took a look around. I could see walls, a staircase, some doorways, and the place where the floor had shifted earlier. I went through one of the doorways and saw a round dining table with four chairs around it. Why does this look like a dining room? Hmm. I decided to go upstairs and made my way up the steps.

When I arrived at the top step, there was a hallway crossing my path. The door in front of me was labeled 'Office'. Hmm. Probably where it's set up for me to go. I walk in and I see a computer desk. Not like the ones in that big room out there, but more like the desk you'd find at home. I walked over, sat down in the chair, and looked over the list. Or tried to. I couldn't see a darn thing. Luckily there was a desk lamp. I turned it on, illuminating the room, which was rather blank and boring. They really need to paint in here. Then I sat back as I looked over the list.

_Olga Pataki_

_Children's School, Alaska_

_(989)-555-6150_

Oh, great. What does she want? I see she still teaches in Alaska. I read on.

_Hello baby sister! Sorry if this isn't a good place to contact you, but this was the only address I could find to contact you with. I haven't seen you since your high school graduation. How are you? Please call me! It's nice to know that you found a job. Hope you're having fun designing rooms! I miss you so much! I love you!_

Oh, perfect. Wait. Did she say she hasn't seen me since I graduated high school? I thought she would visit mom and dad and me every so often. What happened? Speaking of which, what happened to Bob and Miriam anyway? This makes no sense. I looked further to the next person on the list.

_Ima Wiener_

_6642 Woodward Ave., Michigan_

_(243)-555-3310_

Hmm. Interesting name. I read on.

_Hi. I'm in the hot dog buisiness and one of our buisiness rivals just came out with this new product called 'the mindful wiener'. It sounds pretty suspicious. I need you to go check it out for me. Ima Wiener, out._

The hot dog buisiness? Ima Wiener. Wait a minute. I'm a wiener! Lamest crank call name ever. I remember using that when I was seven! I bet they're laughing it off right now. Well, ha ha right back to you. I looked at the last one on the list.

_Brian Williams_

_33359 Flower St., Hillwood_

_(670)-555-3568_

Hey, that's not too far from where I live. Do I know a Brian Williams? Hmm. The name sounds familiar. I read on.

_Hi. First off, do I know you? Your cover name sounds familiar. Anyway, my wife left for work yesterday, saying she was gonna be home by six, but she never came back. I don't know where to look. I'm worried sick. I need your help._

Wait. This guy found my name familiar? Interesting. Well, sounds real enough to me. I tore off the part with his address on it and folded it up and put it in my pocket. Then I stood from my seat and looked for, some sort of secret entrance or something. With no luck, I headed down the steps and looked around the other parts of this house simulation. I found a door. When I opened it, There were a whole lot of cars. Are these all mine? Sweet! Yet another upside to being an agent, even if it is for hire.

I stepped off the garage stoop and headed to the car I had my eyes on. Jet black convertable sports car, beautiful shining surface, sleek, black leather interior, built in GPS, fuzzy pink dice hanging from the rear view mirror, and a soft, black steering wheel grip cover. So beautiful, with a touch of me.

I opened the car door, sat down, and pulled the door shut. I pulled the seatbelt across my body and clicked the buckle in place. I hit the dice dangling in front of me.

Yup, a touch of me.

I put my hands on the wheel, ten and two, and let out a breath to calm myself. Okay, you can do this. You managed to get yourself here, you can get yourself to this guy's house. I let out another breath and pulled the keys out of my utility belt. When I reached to where the key jack was, instead of a jack, there was a blue pad. I put my thumb on it and it scanned my thumb. Scanned my thumb! That's so boss! I didn't know they could make cars do that!

Suddenly the seat was leaning back. When the seat stopped, I was facing a ceiling of buttons and knobs and switches. In the middle was a big screen. An image of clothing appeared on the screen. I pressed the button labeled OK and the screen flashed twice. Then the windows were blackened and a shelf decended from the ceiling with a stack of folded clothing. I took the stack and pulled the clothing over my suit. The seat started to make its way back to the upright position.

I looked to the GPS and typed in the address on the piece of paper. When I pressed enter, a voice spoke from its speakers. "Hello. Your destination is three, three, three, five, nine, Flower Street, Hillwood. Is this correct?"

This voice caught me off guard and I looked at it for a moment. Then I spoke up.

"Yes, that is correct." I said in a soft yet firm tone.

"Please press OK on the screen for auto-pilot."

I then looked to the screen and saw a big green circle with the word, 'OK' in the center. I touched my index finger to it.

"You have selected auto-pilot. If you wish to take control of the car at any time before arrival, just press auto-pilot off on the screen. I will then switch to GPS mode and speak directions to you from there. Thank you for listening."

This is so boss! A talking GPS auto-pilot system? Who knew? I sure didn't!

I then looked around the car's interior and relaxed as the car started rolling out of the lot.

A few minutes later, the car was passing a street crouded of buildings, including mine. Then it turned onto Flower Street.

Suddenly, the voice came back on, startling me out of my relaxed pose.

"You are now on Flower Street. Please take over the wheel now and look for the correct address. Thank you for choosing a Spy Headquarters Brand Product. Goodbye."

I sat my seat back up and almost instantly took the wheel by both hands, ten and two, like I strangely remember. I looked to the addresses on the right: 33352, 33354. Must be the even numbered houses. Then I looked to the left: 33355, 33357, 33359. There it is. Surprisingly, there was an open spot right in front of it.

Then I realized. Parallel parking. Great. I'm gonna have to parallel park. I slowly turned the wheel, turning the car into the empty space. Then I turned the other way, helping the car to line up with the other cars parked along the road. Then I stopped, pulled the shifter into reverse, and started turning the wheel in the other direction as my foot eased on the gas pedal ever so slightly. I stopped again, pulled the shfter into park, and put my thumb on the scanner, turning the engine off.

Then I pulled on the car door handle and pushed the door open as I stepped out onto the sidewalk. I closed the door behind me and looked to where the key jack would be. Another scanner I see. I put my thumb on it and it quickly scanned my thumb, thereby triggering the car to lock itself.

I turned around as I pulled the paper out and looked to the address. Then I looked to the address above the door. 33359. I'm here. I breathed in and let it out to calm myself. Then I made my way up the steps leading to the door. I looked to my right and saw a doorbell button. I pressed it and an interesting yet very common bell charm played from the inside. I waited a few seconds as I looked over the paper again.

I suddenly heard a door open and someone began to speak to me.

"May I," Then I heard a wheeze followed by a cough. The man spoke again. "May I help you?"

I continued to review the details of this call. "Yes. Is a, Brian Williams, home?"

I couldn't get over how familiar that name sounded.

"That is I." The man replied.

I began to look up from the torn page as I spoke.

"Were you the one that called-"

I was stunned. From the look on his face I'd take it he was stunned as well.

"Brainy?" I managed to say.

**Haha! I bet you wanna know where I got the last name for Brainy. Well, I must say that I got the idea from this other fanfic that I'm reading. I can't remember the name of the fanfic, but I gotta give the writer to that fanfic (and you know who you are, I hope.) the credit for that name.**

**Now, Helga's spy name was entirely of my creation. I don't even remember how I came up with it. I just remember that I wanted it to sound spanish. Combined with my strange train of thought, and _voila!_ El Jaki was born.**

**I wonder what will happen next! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo! Spooky!**

**No, really. I have no idea what's next in the story. Yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tee, hee! (grins widely) Heeee!**

**I'm so creepy sometimes!**

**Thanks to all who have sticked like glue to this story this whole time! I love you all!**

**Now, PUH-LEASE be a good sport and...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Catching Up

**Hey, reader peoples!**

**I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I've been preoccupied lately with...well, mainly, T.V., but I also had midterms last week, so, naturally, I stressed out over that, especially since I don't study, and I've been working on my other fanfic a lot, and reading other peoples fanfics and updates (you know who you are! I hope.), and a whole bunch of other stuff frantically running through my head in panic...**

**...so long story short, I've been really, REALLY busy lately! But, well, here it is! Chappie four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, so don't even bother trying to buy it off of me.**

**Enjoy!**

"Helga? Wow, I, I can't believe it! It's you!" He said as he pulled me in a hug. "I thought the name looked familiar!"

"It's good to see you, too." I mumbled.

I can't believe he remembers me! I thought he would block out all of his memories of me considering the fact that I would punch him in the face pretty much every time he showed up behind me. After all these years?

He released me from his embrace and gestured inside his house. "Please, come in. We have so much to catch up on."

"Yeah, whatever." I replied as I stepped inside his home.

He gave a chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit." He said as he closed the door behind me.

He gestured over to his couch in the living room. "Please, have a seat."

As I made my way to his couch, I took a good look around. This place isn't so bad. I always thought his house would be filled with books and computers and a bunch of other nerdy junk. Boy, was I wrong.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

He sat down in the recliner across from the couch. "We have so much to catch up on!" He said, obviously ignoring my question.

"So?"

"So, you're an agent now. That must be interesting. Oh, I mean, interior designer. So, how's everything with you at home?"

"Uh, fine, I guess."

"How's Arnold?" He seemed to shift more towards me upon saying that. I wonder why.

"Oh, he's doing great. Wonderful as ever. Sweet as sugar. Couldn't ask for more."

"Just like old times, huh?"

I felt my shoulders drop a little upon hearing that. "Yeah. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Well, we last saw each other in elementary school. Before we went to different schools in seventh grade, that is. So, I'd say about ten, fifteen years, almost. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. Well, I'm here on duty, so why did you call?"

"Oh, right, that. Well, my wife went to work a few days ago, but never came home. It's been three days now, and she hasn't called in or anything."

"Who is your wife, again?" Honestly, I didn't think Brainy would even get married. I always thought he'd die a lonely man or something. Well, whatever.

"Oh, you probably don't know her. Her name is Saphire. She's an editor. She also writes occasionally in her spare time. Nothing big, though. Just little short stories here and there."

"That's cool. Well, anyway, do you know if she has any enimies? Co-workers, neighbors, anyone?"

"Now that you mention it, there was this girl she knew from school she mentioned awhile back. Mei I think was her name. They used to be friends, but, I guess they grew apart. Just recently, Saphire kept telling me that she saw her walking past and looking at the house, sometimes in the bushes at our window, sometimes driving behind her, following her, like a stalker. Not a mushy lover, no, more like an enemy. At least that's what Saphire told me. I never saw her. She's been talking to me about it for a month now."

"Do you have an address, or a phone number, perhaps?" You could tell I was really getting into this case now. Being an agent is so boss! Especially now that I get to act mature.

"I think she has it on the fridge. Let me get it." Then Brainy stood up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a sticky note between his fingers.

He handed the note to me. "Paris, France? She lives in France? She was your wife's best friend and she lives in France? I thought your wife said she saw her watching her outside your window!"

"She did. I thought it was a bunch of bologna. I thought she was making it up. But now, I'm not so sure. Will you help me?"

"Well, of course I'll help you! It's my job, remember? With a fee, of course. After all, I _am_ an agent for hire, aren't I?" I held my hand out. Hey, I have bills to pay now, don't I?

He reached in his back pocket for his wallet. "That you are, Helga. That you are."

He handed me some money. Oh, man! I don't know how much my services are supposed to cost! "Excuse me." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

I took out my phone and texted Phoebe.

hey, Phoebe. how much do i charge? i cant remember. plez let me know! ur bff, Helga

I hit send and waited for a response. "By the way, Arnold and I are married now."

He seemed to be caught off guard by what I just said. "What?" Although the way he said it was more like, "What?" Like he was utterly shocked or something. Weird.

"Arnold and I are married." I repeated.

He seemed to have calmed himself. "Really?"

"Yeah. We just got married yesterday, actually." My beloved football head. I can't believe this is really real. It's not a dream. It's not a fantasy. It's really happening. (Sigh)

"Wow. Then again, it's no real surprise or anything."

Wait, what? "I-It isn't?"

"I mean, after all, you two have been dating since fifth grade."

Uh, did anyone else just hear that? "We have?"

"Well, yeah. Ever since practically the beginning of fifth grade, you two have been nearly inseparable. I always knew it was bound to happen, I just, never expected it to happen so suddenly."

I can't believe it! Arnold and I have been dating since fifth grade! This is wonderful! Oh, joyous of days! La, la-la laa!

"Well, I'm happy for you." I looked at his face. He didn't look happy. He looked, dissappointed.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. I never thought I'd care about Brainy's feelings. Oh, well. I've gotten this far.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I wasn't convinced.

"You don't sound okay."

"Well, it's just, you two are finally married."

"And?"

"And, he didn't love you from the beginning. He only loved you after you opened up to him and treated him a bit nicer. I don't think that was fair for you. I, can't believe I'm even still bothered by this, but, back then, I,"

He started to wheeze just like he used to, like he was in panick. "I, kinda, sorta, loved you."

He started to have an asthma attack. I took out the inhailer from his back pocket and put the open end in his mouth, pressing down on the button on top as he breathed in. He began to breathe normal again.

"Thanks." He said.

He loved me? Is that why he was always stalking me, breathing down my neck? No wonder he didn't mind me punching him in the face.

"But it's true. I loved you from the beginning. I couldn't stand being away from you. After we went to middle school, I got over you. I don't know why it still bothers me."

"Wait. I thought you were married?"

"I am. It's just, I never stopped thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head. Hearing that you and Arnold are finally married, I guess I realized, I'm not quite over you yet."

Oh, great. He still loves me. I thought he wanted me to rescue his wife.

My phone vibrated and I pressed a button to light up the screen. Phoebe got my text.

u charge about $500 for kiddnap with another $100 beforehand. good luck! ur bff, Phoebe

I clicked my phone off and put it back in my pocket. "Looks like the advance cost is one hundred dollars. Just make sure to pay the other five hundred later."

I flipped through the cash that he handed me and found that he gave me too much. Forty dollars too much. I handed him the two extra twenties back to him and he put them back in his wallet.

"Okay. You're the professional. So, where do we start?" He said.

"We start by...wait. Who said anything about we?"

"I wanna come too."

Yeah right. "Well, I am the agent here. You hired me. Let me do my job."

"She's my wife. I'm not letting you do this by yourself. I need to at least help in saving her."

"I'm sure you're confused as to how his agent for hire thing works, so let me spell it out for you. I DO MY JOB ALONE. It's nothing personal. I just can't afford distractions that could put the victim, the caller, myself, or anyone else's innocent life in danger because of some ameture who just wanted to play their spouses hero. Again, it's nothing personal, so don't freak or anything. I just need to do my job with NO DESTRACTIONS. Got it?"

He was pressed against the couch as I was holding a threatening index finger at him, giving him the warning stare. He kept his cool and nodded. "Got it."

**Sorry if this doesn't seem like the best place to cut it off at, but I'm really too tired right now to think of any more to add to make it better.**

**As usual, I give eternal thanks to those who are kind and thoughtful enough to review! Thank you so much!**

**So now (yawn), you know wha, what I'm, I'm...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**

**Huh? Wha? What happened? Oh, right. I told you I was tired! I know it's only like, ten thirty at night, but I'm a person who has this condition that makes me tired more often than most people.**

**Anyway, I'll, just get on with it.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
